


The Secret Is Finally Out

by ZekiForLife



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2youngjae - Freeform, M/M, Obliviousness, Polyamorous relationship, crackish, markson, obviousness, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: 'Mark and Jackson were too obvious and BamBam was 100% done with their shit'So yeah this is my first time writing for the GOT7 fandom, sorry if its not that good.





	1. Chapter 1

BamBam was lying on the couch, watching two of his best friends with distain, with his head resting on Yugyeom's lap, as the giant maknae peacefully napped. Mark and Jackson were too obvious and BamBam was 100% done with their shit. Yes, its true the youngest in the AmeriThaiKong trio loved and supported his hyungs, but they were just being so conspicuous, I mean seriously Markson hadn't even come out as a couple to their group yet.

"Markipooh--"

"Oh my god if you two are going to have sex, do it in your own room!" the Thai boy grumbled loudly enough to wake Yugyeom, who blinked sleepily at his surroundings.

"I just said Markipo--"

"Shut up and lets go." Mark dragged Jackson out of the living room.

Yugyeom looked around very confused before he saw the look the platinum blond was giving him.

"Its better if you don't know Gyeomie." his best friend stated, lying back down to sleep with his head cushioned on the younger's lap. The ravenette smiled at his friend and played with his hair as the blond's eyes closed heavily.

_Click!_ The youngest in the maknae line looked over just in time to see the retreating form of Jinyoung, who had undoubtedly took a picture for blackmail material later. Yugyeom would have raced after GOT7's eomma, but he didn't because BamBam had fallen peacefully asleep and he didn't want to wake him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a couple days before the first chapter

"Is it just me or have the hyungs been really weird lately?" Yugyeom asked his best friend as they shopped for groceries in the store.

"I actually know what you mean, I think they're following us right now." BamBam commented, giving an oddly out of place display a suspicious glance.

 

  
"I don't think he saw us." Jackson whispered to the other four in his 'keeping-an-eye-on-the-two-youngest' brigade, well it was actually more like three because Mark was only there because his boyfriend dragged him along (except for the fact there was absolutely no dragging needed).

"Hyuuuuuuuuuung, please scoot a little, I can't see what's going on." Youngjae whined cutely at Jackson.

"I thought I was short, you should be able to see then." the brunette grumbled, but moved regardless.

... straight into Mark, sending them tumbling out from behibd the display they were hiding behind, somehow Jackson wound up pinning Mark down. In all the commotion two things happened, one, Jaebum, Jinyoung and Youngjae all made their stealthy escape from the store without being caught, and two, BamBam and Yugyeom noticed the two in the compromising position, making the elder of the two youngest maknaes throw boxes of cracker at his hyungs, talking about how they "could have a bit of decency in public for fuck's sake", all the while confusing the giant maknae beside him. Thankfully the store was empty, so Mark and Jackson narrowly avoided a scandal, letting BamBam to sigh in relief.

"What are you grumbling about Bammie?" Mark questioned, quite content with lying on his back on the supermarket floor with Jackson hovering over him still.

The only response he got was BamBam taking off his shoes and throwing them at both Mark and Jackson, causing them to roll away to narrowly avoid the shoes. Yugyeom looked like a lost puppy, clearly understanding nothing about what was going on.

 _Lucky bastard_. BamBam thought, _I wish I could be that blussfully oblivious_ , as Jackson piggybacked Mark all the way to the front of the store.

After the remaining four made their way home, BamBam kept glaring at Markson for how they almost exposed themselves had the store not been empty. When they arrvied home, Mark andJackson immediately disappeared, leaving BamBam and Yugyeom alone in the living room to watch a drama and figure out what to do for dinner. When all five of their hyungs did finally emerge from the respective rooms, they saw that the youngest maknae had fallen asleep on his best friend's lap, looking like an oversized baby, and that the elder had fallen asleep as well, one in Yugyeom's hair, the other gripping his phone tightly. The sight was too adorable but they (after taking a few pictures) had to waje them so they could all eat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaebum hyung, JaeJae, you both have to see this picture I just took to BamBam and Yugyeom!" Jinyoung said excitedly to his boyfriends, as he entered the room that all three now  shared. All of Jinyoung's excitement was forgotten when he noticed that both of hus boyfriends were cuddling together, sleeping peacefully, Youngjae snoring lightly wrapped up in Jaebum's arms. Jinyoung felt his heart melt and he had to hold in his squeal at how cute they were, so instead of waking them, he crawled into bed on Youngjae's other side and carefully got under the blankets, wrapping an arm around the youngest's waist, swearing he heard a pleased hum from said brunette as he nuzzled his face into his neck and closed his eyes...

All three boyfriends were awakened by a loud crash coming from the living room. Hastily they scrambled out of their room to the source of the noise, only to find BamBam flat on his back on the floor with Yugyeom on top of him. Jinyoung quickly got out his phone and took several pictures, much to the dismay and objection of the maknae. After Jinyoung teased the giant ravenette and the two lying down got up, Mark and Jackson walked out of their room, giggling.

"Hey guys, we have something to tell you," Jackson started, looking at Mark and smiling, "Mark hyung and I have been dating for a year now."

"Yeah we know." BamBam stated and saw the shocked expressions on Mark and Jackson's faces so he elaborated, "you guys aren't very subtle."

"The three of us also need to tell you all something," Jaebum began, wrapping one arm around Jinyoung's waist and one around Youngjae's, pulling them both close, "we have been in relationship since shortly after we debuted."

"Again, not surprising, you guys aren't very inconspicuous either."

Jinyoung gave BamBam and Yugyeom a knowing expectant look that only confused them. "Come on you two don't have any news to tell us?" this only further confused 2/3 of the maknae line and Jinyoung shrugged, oh welk if they can't figure it out that's their own problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in forever, i recently got my heart broke so I've been feeling like writing only sad stories lately... again I'm really sorry but i will hopefully be updating a little more in the future

What Jinyoung had said was really unnerving BamBam, why would he and Yugyeom have anything to announce? Yes, BamBam had some rather confusing crush-like feelings for his best friend, but it wasn't as if Yugyeom felt the same, after all he was someone else. No, it wasn't a matter of sexuality (Yugyeom was bisexual), its just he was  _in a relationship_ and seemed to be quite happy.

"Bammie, you seem to be spacing out a lot lately, is something the matter?" Jinyoung asked, really concerned about the younger.

"Hyung..." the younger trailed off, "I, just haven't been feeling well lately." the elder offered him a small sympathetic look, not buying the excuse but instead guessing what was really wrong. All of a suden Jinyoung stood and pulled the younger to his room and closed the door and pinned the other against it. It was only when they heard two choked gasps that they knew they were not alone.

"Uh, Jinyoungie hyung, what are you doing?" Youngjae asked from his spot on the bed on Jaebum's lap.

"I brought Bammie here to talk." Jinyoung answered, taking said boy's hand and leading to where Jaebum and Youngjae were.

"What about?" BamBam asked with a yawn.

"Your crush on Yugyeom." Jinyoung replied without blinking, causing the younger to choke and glance to his left at the other two. "calm down, they already knew, I'm actually quite surprised that Yugyeom hasn't figured it out yet considering you are quite obvious--"

"Hi kettle." BamBam cut in.

"AnYwAy, have you thought of telling him?" 

"No." was the immediate, sharp reply, that shocked all three of his hyungs, so he quickly amended. "no hyung, I- Yugyeom seems to be happy in his relationship and I just- I don't want to ruin it, or make him uncomfortable or awkward between us..."

"It might make you feel a little better though." the older spoke.

"I'm okay, its really fine." BamBam stated. Jinyoung nodded at his decision and patted his head affectionately, before Jaebum and Youngjae tackle hugged him and proceeded to tickle him.

The door swiftly opened, "hey hyung, I need to talk to--" the look on Yugyeom's face could only be described as a mix of jealousy and betrayal before he stormed off.

Just then Jinyoung pulled out his phone and proceeded to text someone before giving his boyfriends a look and then leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all are going to get pampered as an apology of me being a terrible author and not updating in quite a while this is number 2 of 3 chapter to be posted today ☺
> 
> Enjoy~

After Yugyeom ran away from Jinyoung's room, he ran straight into Jackson. 

"Hey, Gyeomie, what's wrong?" the shorter asked, but wasn't prepared for the younger to pull him into the bathroom, promptly closing the door. Jackson looked at Yugyeom expectantly.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me, and there's something I wanted to tell BamBam... but he was busy with hyungs..."

Before Jackson could say anything, a breathless Jinyoung enterred the room and grabbed Yugyeom by the wrist, pulling him back to the room BamBam was last seen in. With one jerk of the head Jinyoung successfully summoned his boyfriends from theur places. With one swift movement the ravenette threw Yugyeom into the room, closed the door and sat down in front of it.

"You can't come out until you talk." Jinyoung stated, there was a sigh from within and the sound of someone flopping down on the bed, followed by two loud pats to indicate whoever was on the bed telling the other boy to join him.

Several hours later Jinyoung opened the door nervously to find Yugyeom in BamBam's lap, asleep, BamBam petting his hair gently.

"I take it things went well?" the ravenette asked quietly.

"I hope so." BamBam whispered back.

Jinyoung smiled softly and exited the room, leaving the younger to watch over his sleeping best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What occurs behind the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright last chapter for today

Jinyoung threw Yugyeom into his bedroom and slammed the door. BamBam was not expecting it and as a result didn't move as his best friend's body collided with his own, effectively knocking them both to the ground, with Yugyeom on top of BamBam. They stayed their, blinking at each other, before they heard Jinyoung speak.

"You can't come out until you talk."

Yugyeom stood and sighed, only to plop down backwards on 2youngjae's big bed. He patted beside him for BamBam to join him. The shorter got up and flopped down next to his best friend.

"So... why did you run off earlier?" BamBam asked, turning to face the maknae.

"I was looking for you to talk to you... but you were busy with the hyungs..." Yugyeom answered in a totally  _not_ jealousy or pouty tone.

"Well, I'm not busy now, so what's up?"

"So... my girlfriend just broke up with me." the younger explained, and BamBam frowned, prompting Yugyeom to continue, "no its okay, she recently came to the conclusion that she loves someone else, and I realized I'm not in love with her either."

"Oh." BamBam said. There was a tense, awkward silence between them for a moment until Jackson poked his head into the room, looked around suspiciously and then entered carrying some food. The younger two smiled gratefully before thanking him and starting to eat, all previous awkwardness forgotten. Jackson left soon after he appeared.

It seemed as though Jinyoung had forgotten about them and the younger was beginning to become drozy so the older offered his lap as a pillow, Yugyeom happily accepted and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. BamBam smiled down at his best friend and stroked his hair softly.

Jinyoung opened the door what felt lile a few minutes later, but in reality it was closer to two and a half hours.

"I take it things went well?" he asked in a quiet, nervous tone.

"I hope so." BamBam whispered.

Jinyoung smiled softly and exited the room, leaving BamBam to watch over the giant sleeping maknae.


End file.
